ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 10: The Seven Scrolls
Spoiler alert - Sketch is The Scroll Writer Episode 95 - The Scroll Writer (Airs February 2, 2019) The Ninja confront a new villain called the scroll writer to seek writing seven scrolls to unleash the realm of scroll. Episode 96 - Scroll I (Airs February 9, 2019) The Scroll Writer Travels To The Temple of Pencil One to survive just one booby trap to write the Scroll I. And gets the Scroll Writer I badge. Then eventually gets into a fight with a ninj But The Scroll Writer escapes using his Scroll Writer I badge and breaks the wall. Meanwhile, Cyrus Borg meets the Dragon Hunters now known as Dragon Protectors. Episode 97 - Scroll II (Airs February 16, 2019) Faith shiws Borg around her palace as The Scroll Writer then gets to The Temple Of Pencil Two to survive five booby traps to write the Scroll II. He gets the Scroll Writer II badge. The ninja try to rip up the scroll but The Scrolll Writer increases the level of booby traps using his Scroll Writer II. And the ninja fail. Episode 98 - Scroll III (Airs February 23, 2019) The Scroll Writer the. gets to the Temple of Pencil Three to survive twenty-five booby traps and to write the Scroll III and gets the Scroll Writer III badge. The ninja try to rip up the scroll but this time there failure was the Scroll Writer trapping them in a void using the Scroll Writer III badge. Episode 99 - Scroll IV (Airs March 2, 2019) All six ninja use all their powers to create and exit the void and get to The Temple of Pencil Four, where The Scroll Writer is, surviving fifty booby traps. He writes scroll IV and gets the Scroll Writer OV badge. He later gets confronted by the ninja, but quickly evades them by flying using the Scroll Writer IV badge and uses the Scroll Writer I badge to break the wall. Episode 100 - Scroll V (Airs March 9, 2019 The Scroll Writer then gets to the TEMPLE OF PENCIL FIVE to survive one hundred booby traps and writes Scroll V and gets the Scroll Writer V badge. The Scroll Writer gets into a foght but fails and the ninja rip scroll I but the Scroll Writer uses the Scroll Writer V badge to go back in time to where the fight all started to defeat the ninja.It was sucsesful Episode 101 - Scroll VI (Airs March 16, 2019) The Scroll Wroter then gets to the Temple of Pencil Six to survive two hundred fiftyy booby traps and writes Scroll VI and gets the Scroll Writer Vi Badge,. The Scroll writer the n gets into a fight with the ninja once again and gets hurt. Unfortunately for the ninja, The Scroll Writer uses the Scroll Writer VI badge to heal himself and the ninja fail once again. Episode 102 - Supreme Scroll (Airs March 23, 2019) The Scroll Writer then gets to the Temple of Supreme Pencil to survive five hundred booby traps and writes Supreme Scroll and gets the Supreme Scroll Writer badge. The ninja fight The Scroll Writer but using the Supreme Scroll Writer badge, he kills Lloyd. Episode 103 - The Parerell Realm (Airs March 30, 2019) Using all sven badges, The Scroll Writer opens a portal to his real to free all the people to Ninjago They cause chaos and with the green ninja dead, the ninja give up, for real! Until Zane remembers The Scroll Writer VI badge healing the Acroll Writer and gets an idea. He plans to steal the Scroll Writer VI to ressurect Lloyd and it is sucesful.They then defeat The Scroll Writers people, including the Scroll Writer, who is revealed to be Sketch promosing to be good for his life. Notes *This is the first season to feature nine episodes.Category:Fanfictions